learning to fly
by justgirlythings101
Summary: this is based off of a dance academy story i just used different characters Who says the sky is the limit when you can soar above the clouds. All my life I have dreamt of flying, I had tried so many ways to succeed yet every way ended with myself falling. I'm avalon knight and this is how i learned to fly


Who says the sky is the limit when you can soar above the clouds. All my life I have dreamt of flying, I had tried so many ways to succeed yet every way ended with myself falling. During the few seconds I was soaring I felt free, invincible like nothing could hold me back. Ive lived in California all my life, with amazing friends that tried to help me fly, but my dad made it possible… he took me skydiving; as soon as I was out in the air it hit me, I knew how I could fly. Dancing. Ever since that day I practiced every day and everywhere, I video tapped myself to see what needed improvements and what I could do better. I was in love with dancing and my dad knew it; he sent in a video of my dancing to schools all over the world and soon enough I had plenty of scholorships.

So here I sat in one of the best academies world wide, the new york academy of special talents from dance to singing to painting anything you could do was accepted. The office was dull and plain, with family pictures everywhere… the boy looked really young and they held a baby in their arms where in another the boy looked my age he had bright green eyes I could stare at all day to his left was a girl a little short-

"Ms. Avalon Knight?" questioned an older man with a suit and grey hair, "I'm Mr. Green … the principle or headmaster."

"Ya," I replied simply wanting to get this over with

"We don't do this very often but the dancing from your videos was so good, we are going to put you in our advanced section of dance and start your classes as soon as you finish here. Now if you would follow Mrs. Reeds to your class. Thank you, " He concluded standing and gesturing to the door.

I stood following the lady through the corridors of booming voices singing and pianos classically playing next I saw dancing, she stopped at a studio full of dancing kid. She handed more like shoved my schedule into my hands and strolled off without a word. I left my luggage by the door and left my carry on situated on my shoulder. I pushed the door open a crack and stepped in my dance bag falling to my feet; I watched in awe as they danced the music vibrating the floor infecting your body with dance. Hip hop has always been my favorite it came natural to me. I was lost in my thoughts when a voice startled me.

"Avalon?" he asked, quickly moving on, " I haven't seen your dancing skills yet, but I want to. So get'cha booty up here and show us what you got girl!"

he seemed very playful, but I didn't have a dance routine or anything off the top of my head.

"umm. Okay?" I said more in a question, tham a statement my excitement was boosting my confidence so I decided to just go for it. I wasn't sure how I was going to dance in the clothes I was wearing but that was the last thing on my mind. I pulled my Iphone out of my back pocket of my skinny jeans my off the shoulder top extremely white and I moved my purple and black nike high top covered feet over to the teacher and tolf him track 3.

I stepped into the center, the music taking over my body and suddenly I knew every move I wanted to do and did it without a second thought my movements were slow and exaggerated, I picked up my pase along with the beat. Adrenaline kicked in and be fore I knew it I did a backflip landed it and sunk to the floor laying on my back. I stood up heaving, but the applause that erupted made it worth it. I got several compliments and our lesson continued I jumped right in getting very minimal critiques from Jake our instructor. We ended after a while and I grabbed my bags, fishing my headphones from the pouch and walked to the beat of the song. I rounded a corner and collided with a hard structure; I fell to the floor, whatever it was falling on top of me. My gaze fell upon hypnotizing bold green eyes, we stayed like that for a minute his hands on both sides of my head, our torsos pressed together. I had a tingly feeling all throughout my body; not sure if it was just me or if he felt it to. The boy slowly lifted himself, extending a hand I gladly took. We were silent for a minute his hand still in mine and I hadn't stopped him( which was very unlike myself)

"Your new right?" he spoke breaking the silence, but not the eye contact.

I finally reverted back to my bold self a small smirk slipping onto my face, "And your cute right?"


End file.
